Weekend Getaway
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney is bored with the usual routine and wants a weekend getaway away from the playa but Chris has another idea, one that Courtney isn't that happy with.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was Friday night at the playa and at one time that meant that Geoff would throw a party, but eventually the new cast and the old cast have grown sick of each other and since they were basically forced to live there it became less like a party and more like living next door to the worst neighbors ever. Everyone just stayed inside or hung out in small quiet groups, this place was boring. Courtney who usually loved routine was even bored and she was sick of doing nothing all the time, Chris had money so why couldn't they do something fun?

"Chris!" Courtney opened the door to Chris's room at the playa. "There's seriously nothing to do around here."

"I'm doing something." Chris pointed to his laptop. "You should find something to do. I'm working, I guess that's what I need to do if I want to be a millionaire."

"Can't we just do something?" Courtney sighed. "There aren't any exciting things around this stupid place. Let's go somewhere for the weekend, just the two of us."

"Yeah, right." Chris laughed. "That's not happening. I'm not leaving the playa with all these kids here, do you know how irresponsible that would be?"

"So? Since when did you ever care about being responsible!?" Courtney yelled. "Can't we just go away for the weekend and let Chef handle things here?"

"Why would we go away for the weekend when we could just have sex here?" Chris asked her as he finally shut his laptop. "I mean if you want to have sex here I do have a lock on my door."

"You're missing the point." Courtney sighed. "It's supposed to be romantic!"

"It's stupid though..." Chris groaned. "I mean why would I leave the playa which is technically a hotel anyway just to take you to a hotel for the weekend, we can do anything we want here, I'm the host and I call the shots around here so going anywhere else would be pointless."

"Chris, do you want to go with no sex at all this weekend?!" Courtney glared. "I want to go somewhere this weekend and if we don't get do go anywhere then you aren't going to be seeing me at all this weekend. Do we understand each other?"

"Okay, fine." Chris smirked. "Go pack a suitcase and get your sexy ass back here in an hour."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Courtney yelled at Chris as she stood in front of the cabins and glared at Chris. "This is your idea of a weekend away?!"

"Yep." Chris laughed. "You said you wanted to leave the playa and I told you we would, now it's just you, me and a bunch of semi wild animals on the island. If you need anything at all, call Chef on the radio."

"Where the hell are you going?!" Courtney yelled as Chris walked away towards the dock.

"I have sunglasses, sunscreen and my iPod so I'm going to the dock to tan." Chris smirked.

"I'm coming with you!" Courtney followed. "Do you not understand that the whole point of this is too spend time together?!"

* * *

At the docks Courtney was getting pissed that Chris hasn't spoken to her in almost an hour, he was busy texting and tanning and all Courtney could do was stare at the stupid lake. She didn't realize that Chris was going to take her to the island or she would have brought her PDA.

"Chris..." Courtney sighed. "This is boring, why aren't we somewhere fun?"

"The camp grounds are boring and so is the playa?" Chris rolled his eyes at her and smirked. "Why are you such a drama queen?"

"Because this isn't what I had in mind." Courtney glared. "Why the hell are we staying in bunk beds in a crappy cabin?! Why can't we at least stay at your so called 'Cabin' you got it repaired so why can't I stay there?"

"Fumigation." Chris told her.

"Oh..." Courtney sighed. "We're not really going to stay here all weekend are we?"

"If you're fine with going back and you've had enough of this then let's go." Chris told her. "I was fine with staying in my room all weekend, you're the one who got annoying and wanted to go somewhere."

"That's because we do that every weekend." Courtney sighed. "It's the same old thing! We go into your room and have sex and make out all the time."

"What's wrong with that?" Chris asked her. "I like having sex and making out with you."

"It's not romantic." Courtney crossed her arms.

"Okay, how about we go to the beach and then make out there and watch the sun go down?" Chris suggested. "It different."

"Fine. I guess that's as good as it's going to get with you." Courtney sighed and finally gave in. "Then you're taking me back to the playa because I'm not staying here the whole weekend."

So Courtney decided that maybe having a routine wasn't a bad thing, at least it meant that she got to spend the weekend in Chris's room eating food that was catered instead of the usual food that Chef cooked. She still got special treatment that nobody else got and the more she thought about the more she was okay with it.

* * *

**I had a brain fart with this. I honestly didn't know how to end it, which that is something that I'm usually good at. I had an idea in my head and then it completely disappeared so this is the ending that I went with. **


End file.
